Nuestro Reencuentro
by Aiko-Uchiha05
Summary: luego de muchos años sakura regresa para reencontrarse con sus mejores amigos pero especialmente con sasuke su amor desde muy niña que aun no olvida ¿que pasara cuando de vuelvan a encontrar? oneshot


Nuestro reencuentro

Pvo´s sakura:

Me encontraba de nuevo en Tokio después de tantos años había regresado a mi antiguo hogar y todas los recuerdos de mi niñez volvieron a mí, sentí como lagrimas traicioneras recorrían libremente por mi cara. Llegue a mi casa mis padres me recibieron con alegría les dije que quería descansar y me retire a mi habitación, en el preciso momento que cruce la puerta mas recuerdos invadieron mi mente estaba tal y como la recordaba me acerque a mi cama observe que en el buro de la mesita de noche aun estaba aquella fotografía la tome entre mis manos hay están mis mejores amigos conmigo como los extrañe a mi mente llegaron muchas interrogantes ¿me recordarían? ¿Me extrañarían? O simplemente se olvidaron de mi no podría estar tranquila en ese momento otra pregunta cruzo por mi mente ¿Cómo estaría "el"? habrá hecho su vida eran demasiadas preguntas y todas sin respuestas decidí que era mejor salir un rato necesitaba distraerme un rato, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en qué momento llegue al parque central de la ciudad estaba tal y como lo recordaba solo unos pocos cambios a los juegos sonreí alegremente al recordar cuantas veces estuve en este lugar decidí recorrerlo.

Fin Pvo´s

Cerca de un gran árbol de cerezo que era el central del parque escuche una voz que era muy conocida para mí, me acerque apresuradamente para cerciorarme de no estar equivocada y me sorprendí lo que vi hay delante de mi estaban mis mejores amigos pude sentir como mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse estaba emocionada, feliz ellos no habían perdido la costumbre de reunirse tal y como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños eso me hacia completamente feliz estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que solo pude oír que alguien gritaba mi nombre cuando me percate todos estaban sobre mi .

-sakura-chan volviste- grito un rubio emocionado –

-frentesota como te extrañe- pronuncio una rubia-

-Hola sakura- saludaron amablemente hinata y Tenten –

-hola- saludaron gaara y neji-

-hola feíta si que te extrañamos- hablo Sai-

-hola chicos yo también los extrañe a todos- tal y como los recordaba naruto como siempre de escandaloso, ino con sus apodos e hinata y Tenten tan amables mis amigas los serios de neji y gaara también estaba Sai realmente los había extrañado, solo faltaba uno y era "el" lo vi estaba sentado en el mismo lugar observándome. No pude aguantar más y los abrace lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de mis ojos de nuevo había regresado y no me marcharía.

-cuando llegaste- pregunto ino-

-esta mañana Salí a dar un paseo e aquí estoy con ustedes y nada me alegra más que eso- dije sinceramente-

-oigan vamos donde el teme- dijo naruto los nervios volvieron ami, caminamos despacio a donde se encontraba "el"

-hola sasuke- pronuncie lentamente y muy bajito cuando llegamos sabia que me había escuchado todos hicieron silencio-

-hola sakura- escuche salir de sus labios mi corazón se acelero sentía mi sangre recorrer mi todo mi cuerpo de nuevo estaba ante él y nada había cambiado.

Pvo´s sasuke

En el momento que el dobe dijo oigan esa es sakura permanecí estático mis ojos se dirigieron donde naruto dirigía su mano y no lo podía creer ella estaba de nuevo aquí más hermosa que nunca, no podía dejar de verle cuando pronuncio mi nombre mi corazón se acelero como nunca pero tenía que permanecer tranquilo.

Fin Pvo´s

-sakura te quedaras con nosotros o te iras de nuevo- pregunto naruto esto último lo dijo con tristeza-

- no naruto ya no me iré mas nunca regrese para quedarme- lo observe el me miraba y yo desvié la mirada-

Pase toda la tarde con los chicos no podía estar más feliz, esto me hizo recapacitar y darme cuenta que mi vida estaba aquí con ellos no importa lo que suceda en adelante o si "el" ya no me quiere con mi familia e amigos mi vida era feliz así era como la quería vivir.

Ese mismo día en l noche estaba con las chicas en una pi jamada me había enterado de todo lo sucedido esos años que yo no estuve, como que ino era doctora como yo eso me emocionado, hinata y Tenten trabajaban en relaciones públicas en las empresas USUMAKI e UCHIHA las cuales tenían muchos tratos pues sus presidentes eran naruto y sasuke así como las constantes relaciones entre las empresas SABAKU NO e HYUGA los cuales sus precintes eran gaara y neji, Sai era un pintor profesional esto la había alegrado mucho ya todos eran adultos con gran futuro. Pero lo que más le había alegrado es el casamiento de neji con Tenten, gaara y matsuri, ino e sai, naruto y hinata la boda se realizaría el mismo día así lo habían decidido entre todos y faltaba poco para ese gran día, les ayudaría con los últimos arreglos, pero lo que más le había alegrado muy adentro de su ser es que sasuke estaba soltero esto le daba una ilusión de que quizás y solo tal vez el no la había olvidado.

Al día siguiente pase todo el día de compras con los chicos había conocido a matsuri, también se encontraba Temari que ya se había casado con shikamaru recorrimos muchas tiendas de vestidos de novias todos eran realmente hermosos ya casi todas habían elegidos sus vestidos y por increíblemente que pareciera y encentra de mi voluntad me hicieron apartar uno los arreglarían a nuestra talla porque todo tenía que estar perfecto, no sabía cuál era su juego yo no me casaría bueno al menos en este momento era mejor que luego volviera para comprarme otro vestido para esa ocasión. Ya exhausta cada quien se fue a su casa yo decidí pasar a un lugar antes de ir a mi casa necesitaba ir además no quedaba muy lejos.

Cuando llegue baje del auto aun estaba hermoso era un pequeño bosque que estaba cerca de mi casa me adentre a él y cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba llegue a un hermoso lago estaba más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba de nuevo los recuerdos volvieron a mi sonreí con nostalgia camine unos cuantos pasos y visualice a alguien eso no podía estar pasando porque nadie iba a ese lugar excepto el, bueno no antes de que ella se marchara con intriga se acerco mas a el lugar para luego quedar helada hay delante de ella estaba él se veía más hermoso su corazón se acelero a mil por hora sentía que no estaba preparada para hablar a solas con el cuándo iba a marcharse "el" la llamo

-¿sakura eres tú? La persona que la llamo se acerco-

-si soy yo sasuke- dije muy nerviosa- no quería molestarte así que ya me voy- trate de huir lo más pronto posible cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo-

-no te vayas quédate un rato- le mire- por favor-

-está bien- nos sentamos en una gran roca por un rato hubo un silencio sepulcral-

-dime como te ha ido las chicas me comentaron que eres presidente de las empresas UCHIHA felicidades lo que siempre quisiste- sonreí y me atreví a hablar aunque no me atrevía a mirarlo mantenía la mirada fija en una pequeña cascada admirando el paisaje-

-te equivocas- lo mire extrañada- yo quiero algo mas importantes- lo mire directamente a los ojos y note en su mirada amor eso me alegro- algo que se me fue hace muchos años que por nada del mundo quiero perder de nuevo- ok eso si me dejo en shock-

-sasuke yo- pero no pude terminar de hablar porque sentí sus labios sobre los míos era tan perfecto como lo recordaba antes de separarnos-

- no digas nada yo quiero hablar primero- me tomo de las manos y me miro a directamente- Te Amo sakura nunca pude olvidarte ni sacarte de mi vida todos estos años sin ti fue frustrante no me imagino mi vida sin ti no te vayas no me dejes solo de nuevo por favor- lo observe y escuche cada palabra mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mis lagrimas no se hicieron esperar-

-sasuke yo también Te Amono sabes lo feliz que me siento con todo lo que me has dicho saber que me amas- se abalanzo sobre él y le beso lo necesitaba cayeron al pasto abrazados riendo como nunca-

- no sabes lo feliz que me haces mi sakura- pensó sasuke

Esa noche se quedaron en el lago e hicieron el amor como nunca antes lo habían hecho

Al dia siguiente amanecieron abrazados

-buenos días mi flor de cerezo- sasuke le beso la frente-

-buenos días mi amor- sakura lo abrazo-

-sakura hay algo que quiero preguntarte-sasuke se puso serio- levántate y observa el pasto- sakura hizo lo que el moreno le ordeno cuando se levanto pudo ver un gran corazón pero lo que leyó la paralizo dentro del corazón había escrito en pétalos de rosas "CASATE CONMIGO" el peli azabache se acerco la tomo de la mano y se arrodillo-

-sakura me arias el honor de casarte conmigo- sonrió

-si- se emociono la pelirosa y lo abrazo- claro que si te amo tanto-

-yo también te amo- pronuncio el moreno para luego besarla-

Después de ese día se veía a sasuke y sakura muy juntos cuando los chicos se enteraron se pusieron felices y como locos comenzaron a planear todo para que la boda se realizara el mismo día con todos los demás. Después de dos meses el día había llegado los chicos estaban camino a la iglesia y las chicas dándose los últimos arreglos.

-gracias chicas- sakura estaba emocionada- menos mal que seguí su loca idea de apartar el vestido-

-no hay de qué sakura eres nuestra amiga- dijo hinata feliz-

-hay algo que quiero decirles- sakura les miro a todas- van a ser tías- sakura se toco el vientre-

-kyaaaaa- gritaron todas emocionadas- felicidades-

Después de este secreto salieron a la iglesia donde sus futuros esposos las esperaban estaban guapos y sexis.

Los chicos casi babeaban cuando entraron las chicas cada una se puso al lado de su novio y futuro esposo. La ceremonia comenzó todo estaba hermoso la boda fue muy linda, los chicos se voltearon quedando de frente a sus esposas.

Sasuke/naruto/neji/gaara/sai- TE AMO-

Sakura/hinata/Tenten/matsuri/ino- TE AMO-

Los chicos se besaron después de eso vinieron las felicitaciones, la fiesta para luego cada uno irse a su luna de miel sasuke y sakura se encontraba en la playa

-Te Amo mi flor de cerezo- la abraso y beso-

-sasuke quiero decirte algo- lo miro- estoy feliz con esto que te voy a decir- sakura se tomo el vientre, sasuke la miro extraño hasta que comprendió abrió los ojos como platos y la abrazo-

-dime que es cierto- la alzo para darle vueltas en el aire-

-si mi amor estoy embarazada- lo beso- ahora somos una familia completa- le dedico una sonrisa estaba muy feliz-

-gracias sakura te amo tanto me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra- sasuke le dio muchos besos-

Mi vida no podía ser mejor de hecho no quisiera otra quiero vivir esta porque estaré junto a mis amigos, padres, pero más importante estaré con el hombre que amo y dentro de mi está creciendo el fruto de nuestro amor me sentía plena y feliz la mujer más afortunada de la tierra por tenerlo todo claro después de nuestro hermoso REENCUENTRO nuestras vidas cambiaron para bien y ahora nadie podrá separarnos seremos la familias más feliz del mundo.

FIN


End file.
